


Vanilla & Cedar

by a_quick_drink



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_quick_drink/pseuds/a_quick_drink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly buys a cupcake for Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla & Cedar

"What's this?" Nick asked, lifting a small plastic takeout container from the bag of groceries sitting on the counter. Inside was an over-sized cupcake with a mound of bright turquoise frosting.

Kelly closed the refrigerator door and turned, smiling. "It's a cupcake."

"I see that," Nick chuckled, "but why?"

Pushing up on his toes, Kelly lifted himself onto the counter. "Just because?" He shrugged. "I saw the bakery on the way back from the store and thought of you." A faint blush colored his cheeks. 

Warmth flooded Nick's chest as he bit back a goofy grin. "So, uh, what kind is it?"

"Cake batter."

Nick quirked an eyebrow. "Cake batter?" he asked. "Isn't that what all cupcakes are made from?"

"Well, yeah." Kelly rolled his eyes good-naturedly and took the container from Nick, carefully prying the little clamshell open and lifting the cupcake out without disturbing the swirl of frosting. "But the woman at the shop said these were filled with liquid batter." He set the container aside and held out the treat. 

Nick took the offered cupcake and eyed it curiously for a moment. Cake filled with batter? On purpose? Talk about things you never knew you wanted. 

Kelly reached over and stuck his finger in the frosting and then into his mouth. Watching Kelly lick the fluff from his finger, Nick’s mouth went dry as he imagined all the other things Kelly could be licking that frosting from instead. "Don't you want to try it?" Kelly asked innocently, another tantalizingly slow flick of his tongue sending waves of shivers up Nick’s spine. 

Setting the cupcake down, Nick dragged his thumb through the frosting, considering it for a moment before pressing it to Kelly's lips. Mischievous steel blue eyes held his gaze as Kelly sucked the finger into his mouth. Surrounded by the wet heat of Kelly's mouth, a soft moan escaped Nick's throat as Kelly's tongue stroked the pad of his thumb. 

Pulling his hand away, Nick grabbed a fistful of Kelly's shirt and tugged him to his mouth. Kelly wrapped his legs around Nick’s torso, squeezing, holding him against the edge of the counter. Electricity surged through his body as Kelly wriggled against him, each bump and slide triggering another delicious jolt. Kelly's mouth opened easily under his own, the tastes of rich butter and vanilla mingling with a sweetness that was uniquely Kelly. 

Leaning into the kiss, Nick felt Kelly tug his shirt from his waistband, nimble fingers popping each button open. Cold air brushed across his flushed skin. "Off," Kelly ordered as he gave Nick’s shirt another tug.

"It's fucking freezing in here, Kels."

Kelly smirked. "Not for long." Pushing Nick away, Kelly pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. Nick licked his lips in anticipation. He wasn't sure where this was going, but he was liking it so far. Kelly scooped the remaining frosting from the top of the cupcake with his fingers. 

Maybe not. 

"Kels," he warned, "don't even think about it." 

Kelly's tongue poked between his teeth as he reached toward Nick with his frosting-covered hand. Nick grabbed Kelly's wrist, but Kelly gave it a sharp twist and easily broke free of the grip. He made another grab, but Kelly was faster than him, ducking away and slapping his hand to Nick's chest. Nick froze and looked down to see a large swathe of bright blue frosting smeared across his chest. "Kelly!"

Before he could protest, Kelly wrapped his sticky hand around Nick’s neck and pulled him back down into another blistering kiss. He scooted closer, arching up into Nick and pressing their chests together until the only thing between them was sugary fluff. "So tense," Kelly murmured, his breath warm against Nick’s lips. His hand glided down Nick's neck, the frosting melting under the heat of his hand. 

Nick relaxed under the familiar touch and coaxed Kelly's lips apart with his tongue. He had much better things to worry about than the mess Kelly was making. A soft moan echoed between them as Nick took Kelly’s lower lip between his teeth and gave it a gentle tug. Kelly cupped his cheek, diving in for more and overwhelming Nick's senses with the intoxicating scent of vanilla and the crisp cedar of his aftershave. 

Pulling away to catch his breath, Nick bumped their foreheads together, huffing a laugh as he imagined the ridiculous blue hand print on his cheek. Ragged breaths filled the silence as Nick finally reached between them and coated his palm in the sticky substance. Kelly watched him intently. "And what do you think you're gonna do with that, huh, Irish?" he taunted, a flicker of mirth dancing in his eyes.

Nick gave him a lopsided grin. "This." Nick pressed his hand to Kelly's cheek, fingers splayed, and quickly pulled it away, leaving streaks of blue warpaint across the younger man's face. Kelly barked a laugh and leaned back on the counter. His changeable eyes reflected the turquoise frosting, flecks of green now sparkling between blue. Even covered in frosting he was gorgeous.

"So.” Kelly grinned back at him. “Bed?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows. 

Nick looked down. Nearly every inch of his bare chest was tinted blue. "Yeah, no. How about a shower first?"

"Bed."

"This'll never come out of the sheets."

Kelly’s lips curled into a devilish grin. "I won't touch the sheets if I ride you."

Good point. Once Nick got his breath back he leaned forward and slipped his hands under Kelly's thighs, lifting him off the counter. Kelly’s knees pressed into his sides. "And bring the damn cake." Kelly quickly snatched up the little cake in one hand and hooked his other arm around Nick's neck. 

* * *

Straddling Nick’s lap, Kelly carefully peeled the paper from the cupcake and tossed it on the nightstand. Nick watched as he broke off a piece of the cake and popped it into his mouth. "How is it?" he asked, idly stroking Kelly's hip. 

They'd managed to save the sheets and clean most of the frosting off themselves, but faint blue lines Nick's tongue had missed still stretched across Kelly's chest. And if Kelly's tongue was any indication, his was likely the same shade of blue.

Kelly's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Holy shit," he muttered around the mouthful of cake. 

"That good, huh?" 

Kelly nodded vigorously and popped the other half into Nick’s mouth. "Holy shit" was right. The cake was fluffy but moist, and not nearly as tooth-achingly sweet as he would've guessed. As the distinct raw flour taste of the liquid center flooded his mouth, Nick closed his eyes and smiled. He hadn't had cake this good in years. 

Well-hidden memories surfaced in his mind as he leaned against the headboard. Innocent memories of his childhood, tucked away from the corruption of darker ones. Memories of sitting perched on the counter-top as their mother taught them how to bake. Well, tried to anyway. He'd had more interest in the eating part. Of his sisters squealing as he sneaked yet another taste of cake batter; his mother’s patient tone as she scolded him and let him have first dibs at the empty bowl anyway. Funny how he'd turned out the best cook of his siblings.

"Nick?" Kelly's voice pulled him back to the present. "You okay?"

Nick opened his eyes and blinked, a lazy smile tugging at his lips. "Yeah, sorry. Just remembered some things."

Kelly gave him a questioning look. "Good things?"

"Very good things." 

Kelly’s features finally softened into a smile. "Did they include me?"

Pushing himself up, Nick took Kelly’s face in his hands. "They do now," he murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Kelly's kiss-swollen lips.


End file.
